I WISH
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Happy Summer Wedding 9th Single (2000) |Next = Ren'ai Revolution 21 11th Single (2000) }} I WISH is Morning Musume's tenth single. It was released on September 6, 2000. It sold a total of 654,640 copies. "I Wish" was the song used in Japanese commercials for the Sydney 2000 Olympic Games. Morning Musume also appeared in the commercials. It was also used as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase! Tracklist #I WISH #Akogare My Boy (あこがれMy Boy; My Admirable Boy) #I WISH (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai Single Information ;I WISH *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Kono Shin *Bass: Irie Naoyuki *Guitar: Kono Shin, Hayashibe Naoki *Percussion: Misawa Izumi *Trumpet: Araki Toshio, Sugazawa Masahiko, Yokoyama Hitoshi *Trombone: Murata Yoichi, Tsuji Fuyuki *Bass Trombone: Murata Yoichi *Horn: Arima Yoshiharu, Abe Masato *Strings: Kinbara Chieko Group *Turntable: DJ COUNTRY *Chorus: Tsunku *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Miyasaka Mayumi ;Akogare My Boy *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA TV Performances *2000.09.03 ASAYAN *2000.09.03 Hello! Morning Episode 022 *2000.09.08 Music Station *2000.09.14 Utaban *2000.09.15 Music Station *2000.10.05 Utaban *2000.10.06 Music Station *2000.12.29 Music Station *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances ;I WISH *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Koen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena, Kishimoto Yumeno *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai with Morning Musume '19 ;Akogare My Boy *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 654,640 Trivia *This is the fifth Morning Musume single with an English name. *4th Generation member Tsuji Nozomi gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *All the 4th Generation members sang "I WISH" in each of their separate graduation concerts. *I WISH was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. *An English cover was recorded by Vanessa Williams as "I Wish" for the album Cover Morning Musume!. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS , Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: I WISH, Akogare My Boy cs:I WISH es:I WISH it:I WISH Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:2000 Number 1 Singles Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:Platinum Certification